Network interface devices, also known as network interface cards (or NICs), are commonly used for connecting a computer to a network. A NIC provides a physical connection between a networking cable and an internal bus of the computer; more specifically, the networking cable is terminated by a connector which is plugged into a port of the NIC.
Most NICs are designed for a particular type of network (and respective protocol). Therefore, different NICs must be installed on the computer for attaching the computer to different types of network; this implies high costs, time wastage (for replacing the NIC) or occupation of many expansion slots of the bus of the computer (by different NICs).
A solution known in the art consists in providing the NIC with several ports, each one used for connecting the computer to a different type of network. However, this solution is not particularly satisfactory, in that the multiple ports significantly increase the cost of the NIC. Moreover, each time the computer is connected to a different type of network, the NIC must be re-configured manually through a set-up program or DIP switches. This solution is also error prone, since it is very easy to plug the networking cable into a wrong port.
It has also been proposed to use NICs which can automatically run at different speeds, for example in an Ethernet and in a Fast Ethernet network, or in a half-duplex and in a full-duplex configuration for a Token-ring network. Each time the computer enters the network, the NIC is set to operate in a basic mode (Ethernet or half-duplex). A hand-shaking process is then carried out with an attached device, such as a switch. If the network supports an advanced mode of operation (Fast Ethernet or full-duplex), the NIC automatically switches to operate accordingly.
However, this solution only supports a single type of network (Ethernet/Fast Ethernet or Token-ring). Therefore, even in this case different NICs must be installed for attaching the computer to different types of network.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the above mentioned drawbacks. In order to achieve this object, a network interface device as set out in the first claim is proposed.